Máscaras y Huevos
thumb|Un huevo, visto en el sitio web Norteamericano de PataponLas Máscaras son equipamiento que sólo los Héroes Patapon pueden portar. cada máscara tiene 4 niveles, mejorando en habilidad y apariencia cada vez que entras al Paraget para romper el respectivo Huevo. Las Máscaras le dan al Héroe habilidades mejoradas; aquí hay una lista de todas las máscaras y sus efectos en Patapon 2. La máscaras del Héroe no son personalizables en Patapon 3. La máscara por defecto es Shuba. Los Huevos son objetos especiales obtenidos luego de derrotar a un Jefe o una misión al Nivel 2. Los Huevos solo pueden ser recolectados una vez y cuando esto ocurre, solo pueden ser usados en el Paraget. Una vez que el Jefe/Misión sea completado, procederás al Minijuego para romper el huevo. Huevos y Máscaras Dodonga Huevo de Dodonga Nv.X: Un huevo que te lleva a luchar con Dodonga. Tiene el poder del dios de la resistencia al fuego, Dameranyan. Mapa: Colina Nanjaro Majidonga Huevo de Majidonga Nv.X: Un huevo que te lleva a pelear con Majidonga. Tiene el poder de la diosa que repele el fuego, Citrine. Mapa: Ruinas de Dongara Kacchindonga Huevo de Kacchindonga Nv.X: Un huevo que te lleva a luchar con Kacchindonga. Tiene el poder del dios de los vientos gélidos, Kacchikochin. Mapa: Ruinas de Dongara Mochicchichi Huevo de Mochicchichi Nv.X: Un huevo que te lleva a pelear con Mochicchichi. Tiene el poder del dios de la vida, Gasshinger. Mapa: '''Llanuras Sutten Fenicchi Huevo de '''Fenicchi Nv.X: Un huevo que te lleva a luchar con Fenicchi. Tiene el poder de la diosa de las llamas, Rachiize. Mapa: Volcán Melala Centura Huevo de Centura Nv.X: Un huevo que te lleva a luchar con Centura. Tiene el poder del dios de los pies ágiles, Sutatano. Mapa: Cuenca de Boyayan (Lloviendo) Darantula Huevo de Darantula Nv.X: Un huevo que te lleva a luchar con Daratura. Tiene el poder del dios de los mil brazos, Shubabassa. Mapa: Ruinas de Dachara (Lloviendo) Goruru Huevo de Goruru Nv.X: Un huevo que te lleva a luchar con Goruru. Tiene el poder del dios de la protección sagrada, Kakkoking. '' '''Mapa': Palacio Zigoton. Garuru Huevo de Garuru Nv.X: Un huevo que te lleva a luchar con Garuru. Tiene el poder del dios de la fuerza, Gochigaccontains. Mapa: El Núcleo del Mundo Gaeen Huevo de Gaeen Nv.X: Un huevo que te lleva a luchar con Gaeen. Tiene el poder del dios de los contrapesos, Doshirittan Mapa: Cerca del castillo de imperio Zigoton. Dogaeen Huevo de Dogaeen Nv.X: Un huevo que te lleva a luchar con Dogaeen. Tiene el poder del dios de los caballos, Ototodokko. Mapa: Ruinas de Neogaín Manboth Huevo de Manboth Nv.X: Un huevo que te lleva a luchar con Manboth. Tiene el poder del dios del hielo eterno, Nonbrussa. Mapa: Lago Kochikachi Manboroth Huevo de Manboroth Nv.X: Un huevo que te lleva a luchar con Manboth. Tiene el poder del dios del viento de la primavera, Popopokana. Mapa: Ruinas Manbo Zaknel Huevo de Zakknel Nv.X: Un huevo que te lleva aluchar con Zakknel. Tiene el poder del dios de los manantiales, Babyobyon. Mapa: Desierto Dokaknel Huevo de Dokaknel Nv.X: Un huevo que te lleva a luchar con Dokaknel. Tiene el poder de los martillos de hierro, Grarander. Mapa: Ruinas de Kunekunel Shukuru Huevo de Shukuru Nv.X: Un huevo que te lleva a luchar con Shukuru. Tiene el poder del dios de la vigilia, Jiririntan. Mapa: Una jungla fuera de Pata-pole. Shushukuru Huevo de Shushukuru Nv.X: Un huevo que te lleva a luchar con Shushukuru. Tiene el poder del dios de los sueños, Nekororinyo. Mapa: El mapa de este huevo lleva a un lugar que podrían ser las ruinas específicas para Shushukuru, a pesar de que estas quedan sin nombrar y sin identificar. Kanogias Huevo de Kanogias Nv.X: Un huevo que te lleva a luchar con Canogiath. Tiene el poder del dios de la protección, Kachinkocchi. Mapa: Un castillo cerca de Pata-Pole. Ganodias Huevo de Ganodias Nv.X: Un huevo que te lleva a luchar con Ganodiath. Tiene el poder del dios demonio, Zubizubabaya. Mapa: Ruinas Dogashan. Ciokinna Huevo de Ciokinna Nv.X: Un huevo que te lleva a luchar con Ciokinna. Tiene el poder del dios de la perspicacia, Hirarinmaru. Mapa: Volcán Bovo Cioking Huevo de Cioking Nv.X: Un huevo que te llevar a luchar con Cioking. Tiene el poder del dios de la precisión, Dopishana. Mapa: ''' Ruinas de Guguchoppa Dettankarmen Huevo de '''Dettankarmen Nv.X: Un huevo que te lleva a luchar con Dettankarmen. Tiene el poder del dios de los toris enfadados, Zuddongyu. Mapa: Palacio Pata-pole Zuttankarmen Huevo de Zuttankarmen Nv.X: Un huevo que te lleva a luchar con Zuttankarmen. Tiene el poder del asesino del cielo, Basarana. Mapa: Cráter Babarran Pharamatara Huevo de Pharamatara Nv.X: Un huevo que te lleva a la batalla con Pharamatara. Con equipo de Pataporon, dios de la guerra. Mapa: Mar de Nubes Momokkun Puerta Sokshi Huevo Castillo Karmen' Nv.X: Te lleva a luchar a la puerta del castillo Karmen. Con el poder del ser supremo, dios Mutaron. Mapa: Puerta Sokshi Huevos de Pataporon Estos huevos no otorgan Máscaras, ni dan materiales, en lugar de eso dan equipamiento ó Ka-ching. Huevo de Fort. Karmen Nv.X: Un huevo que te lleva a luchar con los karmens en la fortaleza de Usso. Tiene el equipo del dios de la guerra, Pataporon. Mapa: Fortaleza Karmen en el Bosque Usso Huevo Inv. de Espada Nv.X: Un huevo que te lleva a luchar a los barrancos de la Espada. Tiene el equipo del dios de la guerra, Pataporon. Mapa: Fortaleza del risco Ejiji Huevo G. Fort. de Hielo Nv.X: Un huevo que te lleva a luchar en la gran fortaleza de hielo. Con equipo del dios de la guerra, Pataporon. Mapa: Fortaleza de hielo Huevo del Oasis Nv.X: Un huevo que te lleva a luchar en el Oasis de Ekkora. Con el equipo recolectado del dios de la guerra, Pataporon. Mapa: Oasis Ekkora Huevo tanque del infra. Nv.X: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with the Hades Tank Zugagang. Mapa: Puesto avanzado Zugagang Huevos de Pascua En el código del juego, existen 6 huevos sin uso. NO pueden ser obtenidos vía juego normal, pero pueden ser agregados vía Modo Depuración. Ninguno de estos huevos tiene nombre ni descripción. También tienen un diseño muy distinto al de los otros huevos. Empezar la misión con alguno de estos huevos llevará a un mapa en blanco sin enemigos, junto con la línea de meta un poco más adelante de tu Héroe. El fondo y la música son idénticos a los usados en el Prólogo, posiblemente una misión del Huevo para esos fines. Luego de cruzar la línea de meta, el Minijuego sólo tiene dos partes. Una vez que el Minijuego acaba, el huevo se romperá, revelando un material aleatorio (e invisible). El objeto puede ser visto luego en el Botín. El Parachari puede ser ganado sólo a través del Minijuego (Entre 50 - 80), Los cofres del tesoro también revelarán un material aleatorio e invisible; aunque el nombre de dicho objeto seguirá mostrándose. Curiosidades *El efecto secundario de la máscara que usa el Héroe es que perderá todas sus memorias. Es decir, que sus registros de juego se reiniciarán (número de renacimientos, número de misiones). *El huevo visto en el sitio web de la versión Norteamericana es actualmente un huevo de Kacchindonga. *Si retrocedes lo suficiente en la Playa Tochira, podrás ver un comando mostrando "Pon-Pata-Chaka-Don". Esto también puede ser visto en El misterio de las tormentas de humo en el desierto y Entrenamiento: carrera de obstáculos. Su propósito es desconocido, pero puede que estén vinculados a los Huevos de Pascua. Categoría:Patapon 2 Categoría:Serie Patapon Categoría:Heroe Categoría:Materiales Categoría:Jefes de Patapon 2 Categoría:Jefes